


Benrey Chats With Dr. Coomer

by visceraboy



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Divorce, benrey is divorced, coomer is benreys father figure, original characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Benrey is a divorced father of a little girl. Dr. Coomer is his father figure. They talk.
Relationships: Benrey & Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Benrey Chats With Dr. Coomer

"The first divorce is practice for your second marriage," Coomer had told Benrey when they'd come to him with the news of their divorce. Initially Benrey found that funny, but now he just felt… empty.

Benrey's head was laid on Coomer's lap. Charlotte was tucked in bed, asleep. Today his divorce with Den, his now ex-husband, had been finalized. He'd gotten split custody, to his dismay. He never wanted Charlotte to have to see that man again. Coomer ran his fingers through their thick hair.

"Benrey, dear?"

"mm?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

Benrey blinked, rolling over to face Coomer, and shook his head.

"... I see. Well..." he gave Benrey's head a scritch. "I think you were very strong today, Benrey. You did well."

"how was i strong?" Benrey rolled his eyes. "i cried like five times."

"Crying isn't weakness." Coomer said. "And you're still here, aren't you? You did it. You left him." 

"yeah, but he's still in my life." they sneered.

"True." Coomer nodded. 

Silence. At least a solid 30 minutes worth.

"he asked me to take him back before the finalization."

"He what!?" 

"mhm. said, uh…" his voice strained w emotion. "... he said no one else is gonna want me. that i'm too fucked up."

"Oh, Benrey…" Coomer sighed. "You're not too fucked up. You'll find someone."

Benrey was quiet.

"you think…?"

"I know."


End file.
